


tool-using

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr prompt: Back scratches with Reese/Finch, preferably with Finch receiving. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	tool-using

John’s eye is caught by motion. Keeping his face aimed firmly at his book, with his peripheral vision he tracks the interruption to Finch, who is shifting in his chair.

Huh. That’s not like Finch. John decides to toss the dice. “Everything alright, Harold?”

Finch freezes, then slumps. “I find itches are much more difficult to scratch than they used to,” he says with a sigh. “Oh, well. I suppose that’s why we’re a tool using species…. Mr. Reese?”

The last words are less _said_  than _squeaked_ , which is probably because John has made his way to Harold and is gently scratching Harold’s back through the jacket of Harold’s suit.

“Oh,” Harold says, a moment later. “Well. In that case - a little bit to the right, please? Oh, _yes_.” His sigh this time is entirely different.  


“Tell me more about being a tool-using species, Harold,” John murmurs, low enough that hopefully Harold will pay no attention.


End file.
